prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
December 26, 2014 Smackdown results
The December 26, 2014 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which will take place on December 21, 2014 at the Tyson Events Center in Sioux City, Iowa. Summary What says holiday spirit more than a festive dose of Hulkamania? Hulk Hogan sat at the helm of “Second Longest-Running Episodic Television Show in History” this week, giving the WWE Universe the gift of an impromptu United States Championship Match and an earth-shattering tag team main event. While the immortal Hulkster kicked off SmackDown with a bang, Seth Rollins quickly interrupted to deem the WWE Hall of Famer the “Seth Rollins of the ’80s” and to inform Hogan that WWE's ring now belonged to him. When Mr. Money in the Bank warned the iconic Superstar to endorse him as the “Future of WWE,” though, Hogan said that title might belong to Dolph Ziggler. The humbled Showoff emerged to invite Rollins to leave the ring and things nearly came to blows. Before they could, however, Big Show interrupted to add his size to the equation, only to be countered balanced by Roman Reigns. After consulting with the fans, Hogan opted to defuse the situation with a huge SmackDown main event: Reigns & Ziggler vs. Big Show & Rollins! Though Rusev decided to get involved in Ryback's showdown against Kane, The Human Wrecking Ball was able to knock The Hero of the Russian Federation from the apron and defeat his opponent with a Meat Hook Clothesline/Shell Shocked combination. But after the contest, a double assault by the Russian Superstar and The Demon proved too much for Ryback to handle, culminating in Rusev locking The Big Guy in the excruciating Accolade. Later, as a result of Rusev's actions, Hulk Hogan decided that he would put his United States Title on the line and wouldn't learn whom his No. 1 contender would be until he got to the ring With The Miz watching from the backstage monitor, Naomi overcame Alicia Fox with an impressive Split Leg Moonsault. Four days after giving The Bunny the gift of a first-class beat down on Raw, Adam Rose took the fight to R-Truth on SmackDown. And after executing the questionable tactic of hurling the Rapping Superstar into the unforgiving steel ring post, Rose pinned Truth with Party Foul. Despite a protest by “The Ravishing Russian” Lana over Hulk Hogan's decision to place Rusev in a United States Title Match, The Hero of the Russian Federation was ready to go. His surprise No. 1 contender: Dean Ambrose! In the final moments of the intense match, Bray Wyatt attacked The Lunatic Fringe outside the ring, bringing a swift end to the match by disqualification. While The Eater of Worlds tried to dismantle his unstable adversary after the bell, Ambrose fired back with a pile of chairs and ultimately sent Wyatt heading for the hills. Despite the fact that The Miz tried to extend a hand in friendship to “help” his opponent, Jimmy Uso instead presented him with the counter offer of a high-flying Samoan Splash for a victory of retribution. Though Roman Romans Speared Big Show in the height of blockbuster SmackDown's main event, a little help from J&J Security allowed Seth Rollins to regain the advantage over his former Shield cohort. But once Dolph Ziggler took out both Joey Mercury and Jamie Noble, Reigns roared back with a second Spear of the night on Mr. Money in the Bank for the huge holiday tag team victory. Results ; ; *Ryback defeated Kane *Naomi defeated Alicia Fox *Adam Rose defeated R-Truth *Dean Ambrose defeated Rusev © (w/ Lana) by DQ in a WWE United States Championship match *Jimmy Uso (w/ Jey Uso) defeated The Miz (w/ Damien Mizdow) *Dolph Ziggler & Roman Reigns defeated Seth Rollins & The Big Show (w/ J&J Security) (Jamie Noble & Joey Mercury) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Hulk Hogan makes a huge SmackDown main event 12-26-14 SD 1.jpg 12-26-14 SD 2.jpg 12-26-14 SD 3.jpg 12-26-14 SD 4.jpg 12-26-14 SD 5.jpg 12-26-14 SD 6.jpg Ryback v Kane 12-26-14 SD 7.jpg 12-26-14 SD 8.jpg 12-26-14 SD 9.jpg 12-26-14 SD 10.jpg 12-26-14 SD 11.jpg 12-26-14 SD 12.jpg Naomi v Alicia Fox 12-26-14 SD 13.jpg 12-26-14 SD 14.jpg 12-26-14 SD 15.jpg 12-26-14 SD 16.jpg 12-26-14 SD 17.jpg 12-26-14 SD 18.jpg Adam Rose v R-Truth 12-26-14 SD 19.jpg 12-26-14 SD 20.jpg 12-26-14 SD 21.jpg 12-26-14 SD 22.jpg 12-26-14 SD 23.jpg 12-26-14 SD 24.jpg Dean Ambrose v Rusev 12-26-14 SD 25.jpg 12-26-14 SD 26.jpg 12-26-14 SD 27.jpg 12-26-14 SD 28.jpg 12-26-14 SD 29.jpg 12-26-14 SD 30.jpg Jimmy Uso v The Miz 12-26-14 SD 31.jpg 12-26-14 SD 32.jpg 12-26-14 SD 33.jpg 12-26-14 SD 34.jpg 12-26-14 SD 35.jpg 12-26-14 SD 36.jpg Roman Reigns & Dolph Ziggler v Seth Rollins & Big Show 12-26-14 SD 37.jpg 12-26-14 SD 38.jpg 12-26-14 SD 39.jpg 12-26-14 SD 40.jpg 12-26-14 SD 41.jpg 12-26-14 SD 42.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #801 at CAGEMATCH.net * #801 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2014 television events